Gohan and Videl's First Date
by The ani-gamer10
Summary: This is my version of what Videl and Gohan's first date would be like. Think of it as a late Valentine's fic.


**Gohan and Videl's Firs Date**

**(A/N: In the manga and Japanese dub of the anime, when Videl leaves Gohan and Kibito to rejoin the others, she says she's gonna ask him out when it's all over. Since Gohan's date with Angela was anime filler, I'm not taking that into account. **_**This**_** is Gohan's First Date)**

Son Gohan was on his way back to his mountain top home, flying at supersonic speeds. He was way too excited about what his weekend had in store. 'I can't believe it, Videl asked me out.' He thought to himself 'It's kind of ironic, since I asked her first, but I _was_ just trying to get out of the martial arts tournament, but still.' Gohan was smirking to himself giddily as he remembered what happened at the end of the school day

(**Flashback)**

_The final bell had just rang. 'Finally, the weekend. What with Buu, and now back to school, I hardly have anytime to relax. Guess it'll just be one of those lazy 'at home' weekends,' Gohan thought to himself. "Hey Gohan!" Gohan turned towards who was calling him. To his surprise and delight, it was Videl. "Hey Videl, what's up?" Gohan noticed that her face was red and she was sweating a little. 'I wonder what she's so tense about,' he thought. "Gohan, I was wondering if…if…you wanted too…" Gohan started to tense up just the same "If I …wanted to what?" Videl finished quickly '"fyouwantedtogooutonadatewith me!?" Gohan didn't catch what she said and asked her to repeat it. Videl sighed and said, "If you wanted to go out on a date with me." For a short while it was totally silent. Gohan gave a small smile while blushing and said, "Sure." Videl's expression brightened almost instantly. "G-great, uh how 'bout tomorrow?" "Alright, tomorrow it is. See you then?" "It's a date." It was a nice moment for both of them, until they realized they were being watched by all of their classmates who either a.) started applauding or b.) discussed the situation amongst themselves. Both Gohan and Videl turned red and casually walked out of the door._

(End Flashback)

Gohan finally arrived at his house just as his flashback ended. "Hey everyone, I'm home." Gohan made his presence known as he witnessed his mother preparing dinner and his father and brother relaxing in the living room. "Hey Gohan!" everyone said at once. Chi-Chi turned towards her son. "So, how was your day sweetie?" Gohan answered nonchalantly, "Oh it was great, I aced a test, my team won in gym and ihaveadatetomorrow-" "Wait a second Son, what did you just say?" Goku asked. 'Should've known that wouldn't work'. "I said, 'I have a date tomorrow" "WHAT!?" Gohan chuckled nervously. "A date huh? Way to go Gohan." "No!" All eyes were on Chi-Chi. "Gohan, it's nice that you got a date, but you know where your free time should be focused at:your studies." Gohan tried to retaliate. "Aww, c'mon Mom, it's the weekend." "Gohan! You just went back to school after the Majin Buu fiasco, and the last thing you need to do is fall behind with some tra-" Gohan cut his mom off and played his trump card that he was hoping to avoid. "Mom, I'm going with Videl." That was all Chi-Chi needed to hear to make her do a complete 180. "You're going with Videl!?" Chi asked excitedly while getting into Gohan's personal space. "Uh, yeah," He replied, putting his arm behind his head. "She asked me out and I said yes." Chi-Chi backed off and Goku added, "She asked you? Oh well, I was kinda expecting the opposite." "Father!" Goten popped in out of nowhere. "Hey Gohan, can I come with you? I wanna know what going on a date's like. And I really wanna see Videl again." "No!" Gohan and Chi-Chi both said at once. "But why not?" Chi-Chi- pulled her youngest son aside, "I'll try to explain it to him". 'Tomorrow's gonna be a disaster isn't it?' Gohan thought.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" The next day, Goku and Gohan were in the middle of a fierce training session. The last attack was a kamehameha clash that ended in a draw. "Nice work Gohan. I guess the old Kai really helped more than I thought." Gohan chuckled then looked in the sky. Noticing the sun's position, he checked his watch(Yes, the Saiyaman watch) it was 5:05. 'Oh man, I'm gonna be late' "Uh Dad, hate to tie and run but-" "Don't sweat it Gohan, just hurry. You don't wanna keep your friend waiting do you?" Goku asked smugly while half squinting his eyes. Gohan hurried home and immediately entered the bathroom. Ten minutes later, Gohan exited in a cloud of steam(he took a shower) and ran towards his room to get dressed. Shortly later, Gohan ran out of the house in his Saiyaman costume and blasted off towards the city. "By guys, wish me luck!" "Good luck Gohan!" everyone called out at him.

The Great Saiyaman flew into Satan City in record time. 'Ha! Made it.' Gohan hid in a dark alley to change back in his street clothes(a green short sleeved shirt and cyan pants). 'Am I early? I don't see her anywhere.' "There you are Gohan?" Gohan turned to greet his date "Oh hey Vi-," Gohan stopped mid sentence. 'Oh man…she looks…wow'(To save a description, she's wearing her outfit from the Hirudegarn movie. Gohan's just starstruck cuz it looks nice and he hasn't seen it before). Videl was nearly as thrown off as Gohan. 'Wow, he looks good. But…why is he staring at me?' "Gohan?…Gohan?…GOHAN!" Our hero finally came back to reality. "Videl, you…really look…cute." Videl turned red, obviously not expecting that compliment. "Thanks. So…where do you wanna go?" After searching around for a moment, they decided on a movie.

"That movie was great." Videl said while stretching. "I'll say," Gohan agreed. "I just don't think the ending was very good." Videl turned towards him and asked, "What makes you say that?" "While it's nice that the hero got to confess his feelings to his childhood friend, but then he still can't be with her because of that drug?" Videl looked at him understandingly. "I guess, but this movie is part of another series. Besides, it's a series that involves mystery more than fighting, there has to be suspense all over." "I guess." Their next stop was obvious as a low rumbling came from Gohan's stomach. Chuckling, Gohan said, "Now I'm kinda hungry. Think we can get a bite to eat?" Normally, Gohan would've received a sarcastic comment about being a bottomless pit, but since Videl herself was practically famished, she agreed without any jokes.

The couple headed out to a nearby diner where Gohan, despite his saiyan instincts, managed to be satisfied with less food than his father would've needed. 'I still can't believe how much and fast Gohan can eat.' Videl thought to herself slightly embarrassed. The check was obviously large, but no real problem for 'The Champ's Daughter'. The two then left the restaurant. When they noticed a police car zooming by with sirens blazing. Videl started to sweat a little bit, thinking 'Please don't, please don't, PLEASE DON'T.' As if trying to torture her, her watch started beeping. "Uhhh, Videl?" Gohan asked. "Just ignore it Gohan. Those cops need to learn how to handle stuff themselves." She then grabbed Gohan's arm and they walked in the opposite direction of the cop car. They walked a couple of blocks when a half dozen more cop cars crashed into three armored vehicles. After that destruction happened, a full on firefight erupted as the cops and criminals unloaded all of their ammo on each other. Knowing there was no way to avoid it any longer, Videl launched into the air and kicked one of the criminal gunmen in the head. "You guys have no idea how big a mistake you just made!" she snapped angrily. The police officers all lowered their weapons. "Sorry if we made ya mad sweetheart, but maybe me and my boys can make it up to you," the criminal leader said suggestively. Videl just glared at him and knocked out another gunman with ease. 'Hmph, two down, 13 to go.' Gohan was watching from the sidelines. He thought about changing into his costume and lending a hand, but decided to hold until he was _positive_ she needed backup. The crooks all aimed their weapons at the girl and fired. Used to being shot at, Videl dodged the bullets effortlessly(thanks to her flight training) and managed to knock a few guns away from the crooks with a spinning kick. She then followed up with a barrage of punches that took down six guys. The leader was starting to get peeved. "Boys! Bring out the heavy artillery." The remaining 5 brought out two missile launchers, and just for good measure, the leader pulled out a grenade. "FIRE!" A barrage of missiles and the grenade headed straight for the heroic girl and everyone viewing was sure she was finished…_Almost _everyone. When the smoke cleared, Videl was nowhere in sight. "That was rude, shooting at an innocent girl." Everyone turned toward the unfamiliar voice and saw a spiky haired boy carrying Videl in his arms. The criminal leader started laughing. "Oh, I'm scared now, a skinny kid saves the heroine and he thinks he can stop us." Gohan smirked. "Oh I know I can." 'Gohan…' "Videl, leave the rest of this to me." Gohan said to her and set her down.(A/N cuz I'm lazy, I'll skip to the aftermath). Gohan, yes GOHAN and Videl were both getting thanked by the policemen who saw them double team the leader after Gohan easily beat the grunts. The cops all left, and Videl and Gohan still had time to kill, but no idea where to go. They kept walking down the block and stumbled on to an amusement park. Oh this is gonna be fun

_(Carnival Montage)_

_They enter the amusement park excitedly._

_They're playing a water shooting game with some other people and Videl is the big winner._

_The two are seen on a number of rides including a Disney teacup esque ride, bumper cars, and the roller coaster._

_Gohan is seen breaking the strength testing game and both he and Videl have the 'anime sweat drop on the back of their heads' _

_Finally, we see them both with cotton candy and in Videl's arm is a teddy bear about the size of her torso._

_(End Montage)_

It's gotten dark out and the two were on top of a nearby skyscraper admiring the view. "The city sure looks great at night." Gohan nodded in agreement. Then, he looked at his watch. "Oh, man, it's getting late." Realizing the time, Videl leaped into the air intending to fly, but Gohan grabbed her arm. "Hold on a sec." Videl looked at him in a cross between confused and curious. "Why Mr. It's getting late?" "Because we're not flying…well not normally, anyway. We're going for a ride" Videl was still confused, and Gohan could see it. "Just watch. FLYING NIMBUS!" A few seconds later, the Son Family's golden cloud appeared and Gohan hopped on instantly. Videl just stared in awe, 'What…what is that thing?' Gohan pulled her out of her trance. "Well, aren't you getting on?" 'I should probably mention that you have to be pure of heart, but I don't wanna worry her more. Besides, I have faith in her.' Hesitantly she hopped on the cloud and without knowing, grabbed Gohan simultaneously…and dropped her bear. Gohan, his face flushed, said, "That wasn't so bad was it?" Videl leaned over and picked her bear up then wrapped her arm around Gohan's neck as the Nimbus flew off. 'This feels so different then when I fly myself or even in my jet copter. Gohan, why do you never cease to surprise me? I wanna know all about you. Maybe we could be…more than just friends' Videl thought as they neared her house. There was indication that Hercule wasn't home. Even so, he decided to land on her balcony. "Videl, I hope you enjoyed yourself, cuz I had a great time." Videl smiled at him and replied, "I enjoyed it to." She then hovered in front of Gohan and turned to face him. "I guess I'll see you later." "Yeah." Gohan then kissed her on her forehead. Almost instinctively, she kissed him back on the cheek, then floated down to her balcony. Just as she was about to go inside she stopped suddenly. Just as Gohan was about to take his leave, Videl flew back to him quickly, and planted a deep kiss right on his lips. Stunned, Gohan embraced her and returned the kiss half heartedly. After about 20 seconds they broke apart and Videl entered her house winking at Gohan. "I'll see you around Gohan." Gohan sat down on Nimbus as the cloud took him home. Once he was sure he was out of eye and earshot, he jumped off of Nimbus and launched into the air. "YYYYEEESSSSS!"

Gohan arrived back at his home still ecstatic about the date's success. Unfortunately, his mood was killed when he was bombarded with questions by everyone. "How'd it go? Where'd you go? What happened? Were you polite, DID YOU GUYS KISS?!" "Gohan, not wanting to go through all the details simply said while smiling big, "Let's just say, I'm positive there's going to be a next time."

The End

(A/N Try to find the little easter egg I left. Hints: It's a reference to an anime and you can find it in the movie part)


End file.
